Bright, sparkling Lily
by remoony
Summary: Lily viveu durante anos isolada em uma torre, sem imaginar ser a princesa perdida do reino de Hogsmead. Quando James Potter, o bandido mais procurado do reino, invade sua torre no meio de uma fuga, um acordo entre os dois pode mudar a vida de ambos. [jily!baseada no filme Enrolados]


Meu nome é James Potter.

Sou conhecido como o ladrão número um na lista de procurados no reino de Hogsmead. Apenas minha cabeça vale o equivalente ao que um assalariado ganha em média no período de dois anos.

E essa, é a história de como eu morri.

Mas é uma história bem legal, eu garanto. Em todos esses anos na vida do furto, eu precisava de um pouco de emoção envolvendo meu trabalho. De qualquer forma, isso sequer é sobre mim.

O que irei contar é sobre uma garota chamada Lily. Sim, o nome dela é igual o da flor. Clichê, eu sei, foi a mesma coisa que acabei falando para ela eventualmente.

Tudo começa quando séculos atrás, um único raio de Sol caiu do céu. Desse pequeno raio, nasceu um pequeno lírio. A flor era a mais bela que já havia florescido naquela região, brilhante, vermelha e mágica, a planta era capaz de curar doentes e feridos.

E é nesse momento que Mamãe Bella entra na nossa história.

Bellatrix Lestrange era uma senhora extremamente preocupada com sua própria beleza e colocação na sociedade. Quando percebia uma nova ruga em sua pele, recorria à quilos e mais quilos de maquiagem para esconder a idade que possuía.

Até que um dia, Bellatrix descobriu o lírio.

O que eu ainda não havia contado, é que nossa adorável flor era capaz de lhe deixar em sua mais jovem plenitude. Imagine sua beleza juvenil ser dada novamente a você, apenas utilizando uma planta?

Bella descobriu que para o lírio "funcionar", tudo que precisava fazer era cantar uma música. Uma simples canção, e a flor brilharia ao seu favor, lhe devolvendo a juventude a tanto tempo lhe tirada.

Sim, você entendeu certo. A flor brilha quando você canta a música corretamente. Bizarro.

Foi assim que viveu durante centenas de anos. Protegendo e cuidando do lírio, para que em troca, nunca mais envelhecesse.

Séculos passaram, e como o tempo voa, ali surgiu um reino. Hogsmead cresceu rapidamente, com um reinado justo e honroso da família Evans. O rei e a rainha eram queridos por todo o povo, sendo símbolos de justiça e organização.

O reino estava em festa, pois depois de muitas tentativas, os Evans finalmente estavam esperando um herdeiro, ou uma herdeira. A rainha estava grávida!

No entanto, nem sempre a vida lhe presenteia apenas com felicidades. A rainha acabou ficando doente. Muito doente.

Correndo risco de vida, tanto dela quanto da criança, toda a população passou a esperar por um milagre.

Ou nesse caso, uma flor mágica.

No entanto, a mesma mulher que citei acima, mamãe Bella, ao invés de dividir o presente dado pelo Sol, decidiu esconde o poder de cura da flor e usou para mantê-la jovem durante todos esses anos.

Apesar de todo seu esforço para manter a planta a salvo, com muito custo o lírio foi encontrado. Em uma pequena região de planície, os cidadãos mais devotos do rei e da rainha organizaram um pequeno grupo de busca pelo lírio, que acabou obtendo sucesso.

A flor fora transformado em chá, preparado com cuidado por uma curandeira de confiança do rei. A magia do lírio vermelho curou a rainha, a qual foi possibilitada de dar a luz a sua criança.

Uma garotinha saudável, uma princesa nasceu. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos vivos, em uma cor acaju reluzente ao Sol, muito diferente de sua mãe, a qual também possuía cabelos ruivos, porém muito mais puxados para o laranja. Os olhos da menina eram verdes como esmeraldas lapidadas, idênticos aos olhos do rei.

Agora vocês entendem porquê o nome dela é Lily? Eu falei que era clichê.

O reino entrou em festa durante cinco dias inteiros devido o nascimento da princesa, futura herdeira do trono de Hogsmead. Para comemorar seu nascimento, o rei e a rainha lançaram uma lanterna voadora pelos céus, que logo foi acompanhada por outras milhares lançadas pelos próprios súditos.

Naquele momento estava tudo perfeito.

Porém, ele acabou.

Lembram da Mamãe Bella? Pois é. Pensaram que ela deixaria levarem sua flor preciosa sem ao menos contestar?

Bella ficou furiosa ao perceber que haviam acabado com sua única fonte de magia. Sem o lírio, como iria ter de volta sua juventude?

Pensando assim, a mulher invadiu o castelo dos Evans. Descobriu que ao cantar a mesma música, os cabelos de Lily brilhavam magicamente, da mesma forma que a flor antes de ser cortada.

— Brilha, linda flor…

Os cabelos de Lily brilhavam em um vermelho vivo, quase parecido com fogo. Bella sabia que funcionaria da mesma forma que possuir a flor em suas mãos, então decidiu levar uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos da princesa.

Porém, o que ela não esperava era que ao cortar seu cabelo, o brilho se apagava, e ao invés da cor forte e intensa, um ruivo alaranjado tomava seu lugar, perdendo o efeito da planta mágica.

Bella sequer pensou duas vezes antes de pegar a criança, e sumir, sem mais nem menos.

O reino procurou sem parar, durante dias e noites incansavelmente, porém ninguém encontrava a princesa. Haviam buscado cada moradia do reino, entrevistado centenas de cidadãos, e nenhum deles sabia do paradeiro de Lily Evans.

Isso se devia pois, bem no meio da floresta, em uma torre imensa e escondida, Mamãe Bella criou a menina como sua própria filha.

Bella encontrou uma nova flor mágica. Porém dessa vez, faria de tudo para escondê-la.

— Mamãe, por que não posso ir lá fora? — A pequena Lily pergunta mais uma vez para a mãe.

— O mundo lá fora é muito perigoso para pessoas como você querida. Pessoas de má índole, querendo te tirar de mim na custa dos próprios interesses. Você está mais segura aqui meu bem. Entende, minha flor?

— Sim, mamãe.

No entanto, as paredes da torre não escondiam tudo. Lily era fascinada por aquelas luzes flutuantes que apareciam aos céus todos os anos, no dia de seu aniversário.

Isso porque, todos os anos, o rei e a rainha soltavam as mesmas lanternas flutuantes que no dia de seu nascimento, na esperança de que um dia, a princesa perdida retornasse para casa.


End file.
